1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a festival formative lamp, and more particularly to a formative lamp with the edge-lighting.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional festival fancy lamps, most of them are constructed of twining a string lamp on a formative frame. But due to exposing the cords to the air, the whole formative art is affected a bit. So there is another kind of fancy lamp came out later, which is composed of two half of formative frame shells containing the entire string lamp and cords inside, so that the cords are not exposed to the air and the lamps are hidden into the shell.
But there are some shortcomings existing in the above-mentioned formative frame shell lamp as follows:
1. Because the light source is applied of the similarities of the conventional Christmas string lamp, and the light source is not treated in mean scatter, the lamp is looked to as a collected many spot lights in a longer distance, so that the outline of the formative lamp configured by the light of inside string lamp is so soft that the formative outline can not be presented. PA1 2. Due to considering to the transparency of the shell of the formative lamp, the thickness of the shell is moulded into very thin so that the joint portion of the shell and the retainer is easy to be damaged by an extra force as plug the lamp socket of the lamp into the retainer of the shell. PA1 3. Because the lamp is direct installed into inside of the shells, when plug the lamp socket into the thin portion of the pattern of formative lamp, the installation process becomes difficult due to the limited presetting space, it will affect the assembly operating efficiency directly.